Hidden Divergent
by PadawanJackie
Summary: When Ryann Eaton decides to follow in her brothers foot steps and get away from her dad, she thinks she's ready. Little does she know that she isn't.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago there was a war. It destroyed life as we knew it. But then the factions were created. The factions: Abnegation, the selfless, Erudite, the intelligent, Amity, the peaceful, Candor, the honest, and Dauntless, the brave. The factions only exist inside the city and I have always been told that we are lucky to live inside the Fence. At the age of 16 each person takes a test. This test determines your faction. Then at the choosing ceremony you publicly announce your new faction and as my father says, " Faction before blood."

I was sitting with Beatrice and her brother, Caleb, waiting for them to call my name and for me to enter a room and find what was my real faction. i had never belonged in Abnegation and i was ready to move and get away from my father. My father was the world's cruelest man. He had always beat me, but the beating got worst when my older brother left and switched factions. I am still mad at Tobias for leaving Abnegation. When we were younger he would always promise that he would chose Abnegation and as soon as I was sixteen we would leave the factions and join the factionless but he choose Dauntless instead and i have never seen him since. My dad taught me how to get abnegation as my aptitude test results but i wasn't going to use his "teachings".i really don't know what's going to happen today but I do know that in a few days i will never see my father again.

" Ryann Eaton, Beatrice Prior, and Caleb Prior " I heard a voice. I looked at Beatrice and she looked at me and nodded. I slowly got up. I walked toward the 10 cafeteria rooms. The doors opened and i walked through the one of the doors. The room was covered in mirrors and I quickly looked away. Another person was in the room. Dressed in all bright colors was a man. "Amity," I thought. The man turned around and introduced himself as Chris and told me to take a seat. Once I was seated he started to hook wires up to me. When he was done he gave me something to drink. I drank all of it. Slowly the room started to disappear.

I woke up and i was still in the room. I looked over at Chris but he was no longer there. I looked forward again and saw a lady. i jumped out of fright. The lady held out cheese and a knife.

" Choose one," she said.

"Why," i asked?

"Choose before its too late," The woman said again.

"Why," i asked more forcefully!

" choose!" she practically yelled.

" gosh okay!" i took the knife.

"GRRRRRRRRRR," I heard a loud growl.

I looked to my left and saw a dog. The hair on its back stood up and it foamed at the mouth. I turned back to the lady to ask her what to do, but she was gone. The dog started to run at me and all i thought about is that i was going to die. i didn't want to use the knife. At the last moment i had an idea. i sank to my knees and opened my arms to the dog. i closed my eyes and felt the dog jump on top of me. The dog started to lick my face and i giggled.

"You're not so vicious are you," I asked the dog?

"Doggy," said a voice.

I looked to my side and saw a girl maybe 7 years of age. The dog started to growl again and took off after the girl. for a second i didn't know what to do. My body pounced on the dog without me knowing. the dog and i fell through the floor and all of a sudden i was sitting on a bus. There was a man sitting next to me reading the newspaper. I couldn't see his face only his hands. Suddenly the man grabbed my hand and pointed at a picture of a man on the newspaper.

" Do you know this man," he asked loudly?

I felt like i did, but if i said yes i somehow knew i was going to get in trouble.

I looked him straight in the face and said simply," No."

" I don't believe you," said the man.

"Well I'm telling the truth," i responded.

The man leaned in and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You're lying," he yelled at me.

" No, i'm not lying," I responded bravely," and you don't scare me! So leave!"

I woke up breathing heavily, when i looked around i saw chris staring intently at the screen. he glanced up at me his eyes full of worry, and then his eyes went back to the screen.

"What's wrong," i asked.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the back door.

"Where are you taking me," i asked.

Chris didn't respond and kept pulling me.

"Let me go," i said again.

I started to squirm and finally yanked my hand out of Chris's.

"Lets go," Chris said firmly.

" Not until you tell me where we're going and why," i said, not afraid.

"Does this have something to do with my answers to the test?"

Chris looked at me with regret written all over his face.

"I've never known a stiff to be so noise," he said.

I brushed the comment aside.

"W-what happened," I asked.

" Your test results were inconclusive. you got Erudite and Dauntless," Chris responded.

" What! That's impossible," I responded!

" yes it is possible, its called **Divergent**. You don't fit into a faction. They can't control you. You're dangerous. "

" Who can't control me?"

" People that want to kill people like you, Divergent. Go home and say you were sick. I'll change your test results to one of a single," Chris grabbed my shoulders tightly," You can't tell anyone you're Divergent. Not your friends or family. No one! Okay!"

being a little rebel i said, "I've never known a banjo strummin' softie to be so serious."

Chris didnt think that was funny.

"This is serious. You could get in a lot of trouble if you tell anyone what you are. Okay?!"

i realized how serious this was.

i nodded my head slowly.

"Then go, now and don't tell anyone!"

I ran all the way home, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

I took the long way home so I don't have to confront my father just yet. I knew he was going to ask me what my test results were and there was no way I was telling him i'm Divergent if it means I could die, but i'm not exactly the best liar. In other word i totally stink at lying. After about a half an hour of walking I reached home. I opened the door and thankfully saw that my father wasn't home yet. I walked through the house and up the stairs. I passed Tobias's room. The door was tightly shut like always. Ever since Tobias left that door had never opened. I had always been afraid that if I opened the door I would be beaten worse. I continued past Tobias's room into mine. I layed down on my bed and thought about my test results. I was stressed out enough that about the test and know the test just made everything more complicated.

" What do I pick," I thought," Erudite or Dauntless?"

I groaned loudly," Why does everything have to be so complicated,"I thought.

I heard the door open and slam.

" Great, Dad's home," I thought.

" Ryann Eaton get down here," my father yelled!

I got up as fast as possible and ran downstairs to see my father.

" Why isn't dinner ready," Dad asked me?

" Um, because I just got home."

" If you just got home then why were you upstairs being lazy?"

" I was thinking."

" Well next time this happens you'll have plenty of time to think because you won't be leaving your room!"

I took a big breath and said something I probably shouldn't have.

" You won't be in charge of me tomorrow though. I'll be considered a citizen. You'll have to treat me as your equal."

Then he punched me right in the stomach and grabbed my hair. He pulled my hair so I was looking him in the face. I wanted to ,but I refused to cry.

" You stupid girl! You and I will never be equal. Now start dinner!"

Marcus threw me onto the ground and with one final kick to the stomach he left. I slowly sat up and lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach. A huge bruise was already forming form where Marcus kicked me. I stood up and grabbed the ingredients to start dinner. I chopped carrots and celery slowly making vegetable soup. While it cooked I set the table for two. I poured the soup into the bowls, poured milk, set out a spoons and napkins and walked to Marcus's room. I knocked on the door and called," Dinner's ready!"

I walked back to the table and took a seat and waited for Marcus to come and sit. Rules were that I couldn't start to eat until he had taken his first bite. Moments later Marcus came stomping in holding the newspaper.

"Stupid Erudite," he mumbled.

I caught a glimpse of the head line ' Did Marcus Eaton Beat His Son?'

"This isn't good," I thought.

Marcus started to eat and then I started to eat too. It was silent as we ate. About half way through the meal Marcus said something.

" Don't you even think about leaving Abnegation like your stupid brother."

" Tobias wasn't stupid," I said under my breath.

" What did you say?"

" Uh, N-nothing."

"I asked you a question! What did you say?!"

I spoke up this time," I said Tobias wasn't stupid."

Then he slapped me. Right across the face and hard.

" I didn't ask for your opinion, you waste of space! Finish your food and go to bed."

The rest of dinner we ate in silence. When i was done I went upstairs and took a shower and changed into gray pajamas. The bruise on my stomach was now a dark purple. I touched and winced. I snuggled into my bed for the last was the choosing ceremony and I was not coming back to Abnegation.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a silent house. I looked at my clock, 7:27. Marcus was probably still sleeping. i got up and changed into clothes. I quietly walked down the stairs and started breakfast, fruit salad and juice. Marcus sat down at the table and started to read the newspaper. I served him breakfast. I filled my bowl with fruit and sat across from him. Just like last night, we ate in silence. We finished and I did the dishes. I was just finishing drying the last plate when I heard Marcus come in.

" I hope you remember what I said last night. Don't leave Abnegation," Marcus said.

I turned around to look at him and that's when I saw the belt he was holding.

"This is just to make sure you make the right decision," he said.

All of a sudden he whipped the back of my calfs making me fall. I didn't scream or cry because I was use to it. But no kid should be use to being whipped.

Marcus leaned over me and hissed in my ear,"Get ready." Then he left.

I hesitantly got up. I walked upstairs and filled the bathtub. I dipped my legs in and washed all the blood away. I then wrapped my cut. I brushed my teeth and hair and straightened my dress.

From downstairs I heard Marcus yell," Ryann lets go!"

I slowly came downstairs.

Together we leave the house. As soon as we step out of the house Marcus becomes a kind and loving father. He says hello to many people on our walk to the bus. As we get on the bus I see Beatrice sitting four rows in front of me. I wanted to go sit down next to her, but I knew better. I sat silently in my seat. Playing the loving father Marcus kissed my forehead and told me to sit with the Priors. I walked over to Beatrice and Caleb and said hello. I shook Mr. and Mrs. Prior's hand. Together we walked down a long hall into a big room. The room was split so that you sat with your faction. There was a stage with five bowls, sitting on a table, on the stage. We went and sat with the Abnegation. After everyone was seated Marcus asked for everyones attention. He gave some speech about the factions and why they were made. Marcus calls all the 16-year olds to the stand and make line in alphabetic order. Marcus starts to call people up. Most people stay in their own faction, but when a child did switch you always heard the cry of their parents.

Suddenly I heard," Ryann Eaton!"

I slowly made my way up onto the stage. Marcus was watching me intently. I hadn't made my decision yet. Erudite or Dauntless? I was handed a knife and I pressed the blade of knife against my palm. I winced as the blade broke through the skin on my hand. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I held my hand out. I let the blood fall onto the hot coals in the Dauntless bowl. The Dauntless erupted in cheers. I didn't even look at Marcus. I just turned around and walked straight toward the Dauntless. I took a seat and zoned out of everything. I had done it. I was finally free of Marcus.

I snap out of my daze when I heard marcus call," Caleb Prior!"

Caleb slowly walked up toward the stage. He grabbed the knife and Cut his skin. Without hesitation he thrust his hand over the Erudite bowl. The Erudite clapped and a few whistled. I was shocked. Caleb had always fit in perfectly in Abnegation. I couldn't imagine him not being one of them. I looked over at Mr and Mrs Prior and saw their faces. They were as shocked as me.

" Beatrice Prior!"

I watch Beatrice walk up on to the stage and hesitantly take the knife. She cuts her palm and puts her hand over the Abnegation bowl. As the blood is about to drip from her hands she moves her hand over the Dauntless bowl. Dauntless erupts around me and I politely clap. Beatrice walks over to the Dauntless and sits down next to me. I look at her, but she won't look up from her shoes. She's feeling regret. I can see it in her body language. Once the last kid had chosen their faction the Dauntless jump up. They start to run out the door. I grab Beatrice's hand and pull her with me. We run outside to the train tracks. I can hear the train coming and I get it.

" We're going have to jump on to the train," I whispered to Beatrice.

She looked at me. " You're kidding right?"

" I wish," I responded.

All of a sudden the first car of the train roared past. All the Dauntless started to run and I ran with them. I reached my hand out and grabbed the side of the car. I hauled myself up onto the train.

" Grab my hand," I yelled at Beatrice.

Beatrice reached her hand out and I grabbed onto it and pulled her up.

" There trying to kill us," I said.

Beatrice laughed, but then stopped.

"Someone missed the train," She said," Look."

Beatrice pointed to a boy standing in the distance.

" Factionless," Beatrice muttered.

"Well at least we made it, right," I asked trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess,"

The rest of the train ride we sat in silence, until we heard a scream.

" There jumping off," said a boy!

" You got to be kidding me," Beatrice mumbled.

I laughed," Come on lets get ready."

I walk toward the open door of the train.

"Together," I ask Beatrice?

" Together," Beatrice responded.

We both backed up and then leapt from the car. I landed on my feet, but Beatrice fell. I squatted down next to her.

" You okay," I asked?

" Yeah, I'm fine."

I offered her a hand and pulled her up. Then i heard a blood curling scream. A girl was looking over the edge of the building. I looked over and saw a girl on the ground. Her legs and arms were all bent in a weird direction. I gulped.

" Initiates," I heard a voice yell from the other side of the roof," Gather 'round!"

We all walked over to a male about 18 years old. The man started to talk.

" My name is Eric. I am one of the Dauntless leaders. Now to get to the Dauntless headquarters You have to jump."

" What's down there, water?" asked a Erudite boy.

" I don't know," responded Eric.

" One of those people," I thought," They think they're soooo much better than everyone else because they have power."

" Someone needs to go first," Eric said.

Everyone looked around at each other.

" All go first," said Beatrice.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

" Well then come on up," said Eric.

Beatrice walked toward the ledge and took of her jacket.

" Oh, a stiff stripin down," said a boy in the back.

Beatrice looked downward.

" Any day stiff," Eric said

Beatrice closed her eyes and jumped. then for some odd reason I started to laugh. Everyone stared at me.

" Something funny stiff," Eric asked?

" No that's just crazy awesome," I replied.

The without even waiting for Eric to tell me to go I ran straight toward the end of the building and jumped.

" Hey, wait," Eric yelled after me but it was too late now.

For a moment it felt like I was flying and then I started to fall. It was awesome. All of a sudden my body hit a net and started to bounce. Once I was done bouncing I tried to get off the net, but I couldn't. A pair of hands grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the net. I looked up to say thank you and saw myself looking at my older brother, Tobias. We just looked at each other until Tobias looked away.

" Second jumper, Ryann," he said!

I walked away from Tobias and over to Beatrice.

" Hey, Ryann you okay. You look like you've seen a ghost," Beatrice asked?

" Yep, I'm fine, Beatrix-," Beatrice cut me off,

" Um, its just Tris here," She said sort of uncomfortably.

" 'kay, Tris," I responded trying out her new name. I looked forward at all of the Dauntless. I had made it to Dauntless. No more Marcus. I had finally escaped.


End file.
